Snow Dream
by Yuniie
Summary: One Shot : 2x1x2 Les G-Boys profitent d'un mois de repos complet, à quelques semaine de Noël, dans un petit chalet prés de Londres. Heero en profite pour avouer ses sentiments de manière vraiment maladroite.


Titre : Snow Dream

Auteur : Yunalesca

Couple : 2x1x2

Style : Romance, Léger Angst, léger OCC (j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai put mais malheureusement on ressent l'influence des habituels clichés)

---

Voila ma fic de noël ^.^ 14 pages *_* un record pour moi. Les fics de deux pages sont loin maintenant ^^ En esperant que cela vous plaise, Bonne lecture et Bonne fêtes de fin d'année.

---

Alors que la guerre faisait rage, nos pilotes furent surchargés de mission. A bout de nerf et surtout à bout de fatigues, nos pilotes enchainèrent les erreurs. Trowa faillit se faire tuer, et ne dut sa survie qu'a sa chance. Duo fut blessé à l'épaule à cause d'une erreur d'inattention et faillit se faire capturer. Wufei abîma gravement son Gundam et se vit rétrograder au rang de simple soldat le temps de la réparation.

Mais ce fut surtout quand Heero, parti alors en mission avec Quatre, se fit capturer puis torturer en tentant de sauver la vie de son coéquipier que les Preventers réagirent. Les 4 pilotes restants héritèrent de la mission de sauvetage d'Heero, celle-ci fut rondement menée et Heero s'en sortit avec seulement 1 semaine à l'hôpital suivie d'un mois de repos forcé. Congés qui furent donnés également à Duo, Quatre, Trowa et Wufei pour leur permettre de récupérer toutes leurs forces.

Les 5 pilotes alors âgés de 17 ans, décidèrent alors de partir ensemble dans un chalet en Angleterre pour passer les fêtes de fin d'année. La maison construite en pierre et en bois dégageait un charme fou. Une allée en pierre et une immense terrasse sur l'avant de la maison permettait de voir instantanément tout étranger venant rendre visite.

La maison était bordée d'un grand jardin à l'anglais. Les arbres qui s'y trouvaient, ombrageaient une partie du jardin, ne laissant filtrer qu'un nombre réduit de rayon de soleil, donnant un charme inégalable au jardin. Le fait que la maison fut entourée d'arbres donnait un sentiment de sécurité et de confort incomparable. On pouvait y trouver également un ancien puits et du lierre sur la façade. L'intérieur de la maison était aussi agréable que le jardin.

L'intérieur était décoré avec beaucoup de classe, digne d'une réalisation de grand architecte. Le sol était recouvert de parquet en bois clair de la même couleur que le bois faisant office de plafond. De grandes baies vitrées éclairaient les pièces principales d'une lumière douce et naturelle. Au centre du salon se trouvait une grande cheminée ancienne faite de pierre. Il y avait en tout et pour tout 4 chambres, 2 salles de bain, une pièce à vivre (salon et cuisine ouverte), et un bureau possédant une grande bibliothèque ancienne elle aussi.

Ce chalet, Heero le connaissait déjà et pour cause, il l'avait acheté un an auparavant lors d'une de ses missions. Il avait eu ce qu'on appelait un coup de cœur et c'est ici qu'il venait se réfugier quand le besoin s'en faisait ressentir. Chose que les autres pilotes ignoraient. Heero était de nature peu expansive et surtout il était timide. On avait beau le voir comme un soldat parfait il n'en restait pas moins qu'Heero était humain et qu'il avait des sentiments.

Le fait de savoir que ses coéquipiers le voyaient comme une machine froide et sans émotions le blessait plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Chaque fois qu'il tentait de faire une approche ou de parler plus que nécessaire, il avait le droit à des regards d'incompréhension et des moqueries pas méchantes certes mais qui le blessaient un peu plus à chaque fois. Se refermant peu à peu sur lui, il en était venu à avoir peur du contact humain. Agissant comme ce que l'on attendait de lui, c'est-à-dire comme une machine, Heero se sentait seul plus que jamais.

Les 5 adolescents s'installèrent donc dans leurs chambres, Quatre et Trowa faisant chambre commune. Duo, Wufei et Heero prirent les chambres de l'étage tandis que les deux autres dormaient au deuxieme. Pour les cinq garçons, c'étaient la première fois qu'ils allaient vivre en communauté. Auparavant ils n'avaient fait que se croiser lors de leurs différentes missions. Ce qui n'avait pas empêché certains d'eux de tisser des liens.

Heero se réveilla en pleine nuit… encore une fois. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait des insomnies… loin de là. Même gravement blessé et sorti l'hôpital, ces cauchemars le rattrapaient. Au contraire, Heero était surpris quand il arrivé à faire une nuit complète. Et ce n'était arrivé qu'une fois en 5 ans ! Il s'en rappelait encore…Cette nuit la, il l'avait passé en compagnie de Duo. C'était après une mission commune, Heero s'était prit une balle perdue et étant dans l'impossibilité d'aller à l'hôpital, Duo s'était occupé de lui.

Sans un bruit, le jeune homme descendit les escaliers pour aller regarder la télé. Il aurait très bien pu travailler sur son ordi, comme il en avait l'habitude, mais avec ses 'vacances' forcées, il n'avait plus de quoi travailler… De toute façon il n'était pas sûr d'en avoir très envie. Il regardait très peu la télé, se contentant de jeter un coup d'œil de temps en temps, s'intéressant surtout aux infos. Et puis d'habitude c'était Duo qui s'occupait de la télécommande.

Il zappa un moment puis lassé de ne rien trouver, il mit une chaine au hasard et essaya de se concentrer sur le film. Si au début ce film était plutôt ennuyant, il devient vite intéressant ou du moins assez pour captiver Heero. L'histoire qui était toute banale, racontait l'histoire tragique d'un amour impossible, celui entre deux hommes. Mais si le film passait aussi tard dans la nuit, c'était pour une bonne raison. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Heero découvrit un film porno en même temps que la jouissance.

Au début, le jeune homme ne ressentit rien en regardant le film. Il était même perplexe. L'idée même que deux hommes puissent s'aimer lui paraissait absurde. Peut être car pour Heero la définition de l'amour était étrangement liée à celle de la reproduction et donc de la procréation. En voyant ces deux hommes s'embrasser pour la première fois, le japonais ressentit un mélange d'envie et de satisfaction. Ce n'était qu'un film, mais ces gens paraissaient tellement heureux ensemble… plus qu'Heero ne l'avait été dans toute sa vie.

Au fil du film, la définition de l'amour selon Heero changea en : « L'amour est un sentiment envers un être ou une chose qui pousse les personnes qui le ressentent à adopter un comportement, plus ou moins rationnel, les entraînant principalement à rechercher une proximité pouvant être tendre, physique, passionnée, intellectuelle, spirituelle, voire ... » Finalement l'amour était un sentiment beaucoup trop complexe pour Heero...

Quand les deux hommes passèrent à quelque chose de beaucoup plus sérieux qu'un simple baiser, Heero se sentit à la fois honteux et gêné. Honteux car il prenait du plaisir à regarder les images diffusées à la télé. D'ailleurs, il sentit son entrejambe réagir tandis qu'il avait de plus en plus chaud. Heero ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il jeta quelques coups d'œil s'assurant qu'il était bien seul. Puis finalement rassuré, il se laissa aller à ses premiers émois sexuels.

À la fin du film, Heero regarda sa main couverte de sperme. Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Il avait apprécié ce moment mais… il n'était pas sur que ce soit normal… les gens biens ne faisaient pas ce genre de chose ? Hésitant, Heero partit se laver avant d'aller se recoucher.

Il se rappelait au moins d'une scène qu'il y eu avait pendant le film, juste avant que les deux protagonistes ne passent à l'action. L'un des hommes avait dit à son compagnon : « Laisse-moi te prouver mon amour. » Juste avant de coucher avec lui. Désormais dans le cerveau d'Heero, coucher avec quelqu'un revenait à lui prouver son amour. Pour Heero qui ne connaissait (et ne comprenait) rien à l'amour, c'était une grande avancée.

Heero se réveilla très tôt comme à son habitude. Pour une fois il était d'humeur joyeuse, si bien qu'il décida de préparer le petit déjeuné pour ses compagnons. Il prit un live de recettes sur la petite étagère, le feuilleta un moment avant de tomber sur celle qu'il cherchait. Des Pancakes ! Il savait de source sur que l'américain en raffolait ! Il espérait réellement faire plaisir à ce baka. Avec grand sérieux, il se mit au travail.

Ce fut bien deux heures plus tard que ses camarades de guerre descendirent pour déjeuner. Malheureusement pour Heero, les réactions ne fut pas celle qu'il attendait. Si Trowa se passa de commentaire, Quatre et Wufei le regardèrent comme si ils avaient vu la vierge. La réaction qui le blessa le plus vint de Duo. Ce dernier regarda ahuri Heero puis les pancakes puis à nouveau Heero avant d'éclater de rire, plié en deux. Quand il fut à nouveau calmé, Duo se releva avant de dire, d'une voix moqueuse :

-Le soldat parfait qui fait la cuisine ! Si nos ennemis voyaient ça ! C'est d'un ridicule…

Puis il repartit dans son fou rire tandis que Quatre se laissait entrainer également. Wufei et même Trowa sourirent toujours railleur. Heero compris instantanément qu'on se moquait de lui. Mais il ne comprit pas pourquoi. Pourquoi Duo n'avait pas cet air ravi qu'il arborait quand Quatre lui préparait son déjeuner préféré ? Pourquoi ne lui sautait il pas au cou pour lui dire merci ? En tout cas il retiendrait la leçon ! Plus jamais il ne ferait la cuisine.

Son visage ne reflétait aucune émotion et pour ne pas se trahir, Heero alla s'assoir à table et commença à manger. Les autres finirent par le rejoindre, toujours en rigolant. Le japonais ne daigna même pas leur donner une explication. De toute façon ça n'aurait qu'aggravé son cas. Le reste de la journée se passa relativement bien malgré le fait qu'Heero resta enfermé dans sa chambre jusqu'au soir. Personne ne s'en inquiéta pensant que Heero-je-suis-une-machine était encore en train de bosser sur son ordinateur. Quand il ne descendit pas manger, aucun des G-Boys ne pensa à aller le chercher…

Mais Heero ne bossait pas sur son ordinateur pour la même raison qu'il ne l'avait pas fait cette nuit. Au lieu de cela, il resta à fixer le plafond, ses bras sous la nuque. Il avait un arrière goût d'échec et de déception. Il aurait voulu que pour une fois le natté le regarde autrement que comme le soldat parfait. Il finit par sortir le soir pour aller dîner. Quelle ne fut pas sa déception de voir qu'aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait attendu… Mais il faut dire qu'il n'était pas descendu à midi… Heero soupira silencieusement. A ce demandé s'il était le bien venu ici ? Après tout, il n'avait pas voulu passer ces vacances seul, mais peut être qu'il s'était imposé…

Quatre, Trowa et Wufei ne tardèrent pas à aller se coucher, laissant Duo seul devant la télé et Heero seul dans la cuisine. De sa place, le japonais pouvait observer son frère d'arme autant qu'il le voulait sans se faire prendre. Tandis qu'il finissait son assiette, une autre faim commençait à se faire sentir. Le regard d'Heero observa la nuque sensuelle de Duo avant de glisser le long de son dos, devinant la cambrure de ses reins à travers le pull noir de son ami. Heero remua sur sa chaise, maintenant à l'étroit. Les images du film vu la veille lui revenaient en mémoire alors qu'il regardait son compagnon.

Duo était extrêmement attirant et Heero ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant. Peut être le fait de vivre avec lui ou bien d'avoir regardé ce film… Le japonais secoua la tête, rougissant de honte. Il ne devrait pas avoir ce genre de pensées envers Duo, c'était mal ! Pourtant il ne put s'empêcher de le regarder encore. Puis quand la tension se fit trop forte, Heero s'obligea à partir prendre une douche, évitant ainsi de faire une grosse bêtise.

Le jet d'eau froide fut loin de calmer ses pulsions qualifiées de malsaine par Heero lui-même. Prit au dépourvu, Heero laissa sa main courir sur son torse, se dirigeant lentement mais surement vers ses cuisses. Le japonais s'appuya entièrement contre le carrelage froid de la douche, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte il se laissa aller au plaisir pour la seconde fois. Alors qu'il se caressait, contrairement à la veille, Heero pensa à Duo.

En retournant se coucher, le japonais ne put s'empêcher de trouver ça contre-nature et honteux. Dire que Duo le prenait pour quelqu'un de confiance et que lui… lui n'hésitait pas à avoir des pensées impures à son encontre. Il était indigne de la confiance que lui portait l'américain… La gorge nouée, Heero eut quelques sanglots qu'il tenta vite de réprimer. À bouts de nerfs, il ne put s'endormir avant 2h ou 3h du matin.

Au matin, il ne fit pas la même erreur et décida de rester dans son lit. A cette allure il allait se transformer en véritable légume. Il avait envie de faire du sport… du sport avec Duo… et accessoirement un lit mais ça c'était une option. Au bout de 10 minutes, il en avait déjà marre. Finalement il se leva, enfila un survêtement noir, prit son mp4 et partit courir. Courir pour se détendre, pour penser à autre chose qu'au corps nu de Duo.

Dehors, la neige avait recouvert le paysage. Heero le contempla quelques instants avec émerveillement. La neige avait le pouvoir de tout recouvrir, de faire oublier les choses les plus horribles sous son beau manteau blanc. Entendant Duo descendre des escaliers, Heero referma vite la porte d'entrée et se mit à courir, cherchant à s'éloigner du jeune homme. Enivré par la musique et le paysage, Heero courut pendant des heures. Il ne rentra qu'à midi, à bout de souffle.

En rentrant, il frôla Duo qui descendait les escaliers. Rien que de sentir son odeur, la libido d'Heero remonta en flèche, et le pauvre japonais dû se faire violence pour ne pas prendre Duo dans ses bras. Il avait envie de contact, n'importe lequel. Tout dans son corps criait "Duo regarde moi !" Il en avait marre de voir que toute l'attention de l'américain se reportait sur les autres et jamais sur lui. Il en était devenu jaloux de Quatre…

Une nouvelle fois, Heero prit une douche froide agrémentée de quelques caresses intimes. Heureusement que personne n'était là pour l'entendre gémir ! En sortant, une serviette nouée autour de la taille, et une autour des cheveux, il tomba une nouvelle fois sur Duo. Ce dernier s'arrêta dans le couloir pour regarder Heero. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir comme ca, aussi peu… habillé. Sentant le regard de l'américain sur sa peau nue, le japonais s'enflamma en quelques secondes. S'avançant sensuellement vers sa proie, Heero posa une main sur le torse de son ami, l'obligeant à reculer jusqu'au mur.

Puis sa main glissa avec lenteur vers la ceinture d'un Duo sans réaction, tandis que l'autre s'appuyait sur le mur à coté de sa tête. Heero se pencha avec douceur et amoureusement caressa les lèvres de Duo avec les siennes. Il sourit devant l'inactivité de son partenaire et continua son exploration. Ses lèvres se pressèrent avec plus de conviction contre celle de Duo tandis qu'Heero collait son corps contre celui de l'américain. Le corps de ce dernier était chaud, réchauffant la peau mise à nu du japonais. Celui-ci se pressa un peu plus cherchant encore plus de chaleur.

La bouche de son ami était comme il l'avait imaginé, des lèvres fermes et tellement douces ! Devenant de plus en plus entreprenant, Heero glissa sa main actuellement sur le mur, contre la joue de Duo qu'il caressa tout en goutant ses lèvres une fois de plus. La peau de Duo était délicate et agréable au toucher. En voulant plus, toujours plus, Heero fit de nouveau glisser sa main le long du torse, relevant le tee-shirt de Duo pour passer dessous.

Heero était définitivement perdus. De son genou, il força Duo a écarter les cuisses, se collant contre lui. Sa bouche dériva vers le cou de l'américain qu'il mordilla et suçotta, le marquant comme sien, avant de remonter vers le lobe de l'oreille. Il suffit d'un coup de langue bien placé pour arracher un gémissement de plaisir de Duo. Ce dernier rejeta la tête en arrière et passa ses mains dans les cheveux du japonais, l'obligeant à recommencer.

Heero frotta son bassin contre celui de Duo, alors que c'est deux mains était toujours en train caresser son torse, descendant de temps en temps caresser la cambrure parfaite de ses fesses. Le japonais, lasser de l'oreille de son ami, revient vers sa bouche, l'embrassant plus passionnément cette fois. Heero mordilla la lèvre inferieur de Duo avant de laisser sa langue venir taquiner la sienne. Le japonais soupira de satisfaction, empoignant doucement les cheveux de Duo pour approfondir leurs contacts.

Il laissa s'échappé le nom de son ami entre deux baiser, un nom murmuré presque suppliant, désespéré… Il avait envie de Duo… Maintenant… Mais…

-Duo !!!

Heero et Duo s'arrêtèrent surpris. Puis d'une voix d'abord hésitante, Duo répondit à l'appelle de Quatre avant de partir le rejoindre en reculant, lançant un regard abasourdi et effrayé à Heero. Ne quittant pas le japonais du regard ayant peur qu'il lui ressaute dessus, Duo rata la marche et manqua de peu de dévaler les escaliers. Si le japonais n'avait pas eu un sang froid exemplaire, il aurait surement commis un meurtre et un viol…

Dépité, Heero retourna s'habiller. Il ne comprenait pas se qu'il lui était arrivé… Il avait toujours été calme et rationnel… Alors pourquoi avait il sauté sur son ami de cette façon là ? Ami… ce mot n'était pas approprié à ce qu'il ressentait pour Duo… Il était attiré par son camarade, il voulait que Duo le regarde lui et seulement lui, qu'il oublie tout le reste. Pouvoir faire lui faire l'amour au moins une fois par jour, le prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser…

Ce n'était pas de l'amitié, c'était de l'amour. Il l'avait vu à la télé… Avant, il ne faisait que croiser Duo entre deux missions et même si il avait eu se qu'on appelle un coup de cœur, il n'avait jamais ressenti ce besoin d'être auprès de lui si présent… Vivre avec lui était dur, trop dur… Devoir supporté sa présence, le savoir dans cette chambre si prés de lui… Pour Heero c'était l'enfer… Il finit par s'asseoir sur son lit, regardant son ordinateur.

Peut être que c'était ça sa vie ? Mission – Ordinateur – Guerre. Il n'était fait que pour ca… Pour la guerre, pas l'amour… Ce soir il tenterait sa chance et si Duo le repoussait, il renoncerait à tout. En attendant, il resta assis sur son lit, loin de toute tentation… Le reste de la journée passa sans qu'Heero ne bouge d'un cheveu. Il finit tout de même par se lever quand il vit son réveil afficher 20h. D'un pas lent et incertain, il descendit manger la peur au ventre. Il était effrayé de rencontrer Duo après ce qu'il s'était passé…

Le repas se passa dans le silence le plus total. Duo encore troublé par les événements était perdus dans ses pensées. De même qu'Heero mais pour d'autre raison… Quatre se doutait bien qu'il s'était passé un truc pas normal, surtout quand il dut répéter 3 fois à Duo : Passe moi le pain s'il te plait. Trowa et Wufei s'était fait plus discret qu'a l'habitude. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas encore de vrais amis.

Heero attendit patiemment le moment tant attendu où Duo irait se coucher. Ce fut au alentour de 23h que le natté décida de faire grâce à Heero et monta dans sa chambre. Suivit de près par le japonais mais ça, il ne le savait pas. A peine fut il assit sur son lit, commençant à se déshabiller, qu'Heero entra. L'américain se releva instantanément comme frappé par la foudre et le regarde l'air de dire : Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ici ?

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent et Heero n'arrivait toujours pas à sortir un mot. Contrarié, il décida que parler ce n'était pas pour lui, mais l'action si ! Alors comme il l'avait vu à la télé… Heero décida, le plus naturellement du monde, de prouver son amour à Duo. Il s'avança, et d'un geste, rallongea le jeune homme sur le lit. Puis avec une sensualité dont il ne se rendait pas compte, il s'assit à califourchon sur son futur amant.

Sans tarder, il gouta une nouvelle fois les lèvres tant désirées. Elles étaient pleines et sucrées si bien qu'Heero ne s'en rassasiait jamais. Et puis Duo avait l'air plus que consentant alors… pourquoi se priver ? Enivré par l'odeur entêtante mais tellement agréable de son partenaire, le japonais se mis à onduler le bassin avec une lenteur exagérée, faisant s'impatienter le natté, qui d'ailleurs était aussi excité qu'Heero.

A bout de patience, Duo renversa les positions se mettant alors en position dominante. Si Heero en fut surpris, il n'en était que plus heureux. Duo avait envie de lui, Duo allait lui faire l'amour ! Donc il était amoureux. D'un geste sec presque brutal, l'américain enleva les vêtements du japonais, avant de laisser ses mains courir sur sa peau nu, rejoint bientôt par une langue beaucoup trop gourmande. Si Heero avait apprécié le plaisir en solitaire, il allait voir que ce n'était rien de comparable par rapport à ça.

Le corps d'Heero devint moite, sensible à toutes les caresses que lui prodiguait son partenaire. Duo arrivait à lui arraché des frissons de plaisir ainsi que des gémissements rien qu'en lui caressants le bas des reins. Le japonais était donc quelqu'un de très réceptif… Duo sourit… C'était tant mieux pour lui. De plus, d'après la réaction du métis, ca serait sans doute sa première fois, et ce serait lui qui posséderait le soldat parfait habituellement intouchable.

Une lueur possessive mêlée au désir s'alluma dans le regard de l'américain. Instinctivement, Heero se releva à moitié pour l'embrasser encore et encore. Quand Duo le pénétra, le japonais ne put s'empêcher de lui griffer le dos, partagé entre douleur et plaisir…

Quand la tension sexuelle qu'ils y avaient entre eux retomba, les deux amants ne surent plus quoi se dire. Parler n'avait jamais été le fort d'Heero, et en ce moment ça ne semblait pas être celui de Duo non plus. Le japonais était perdu, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il rester ? Ou partir ? Voyant que son partenaire ne lui parlerait pas, c'est un peu déçu qu'il chercha ses affaires au sol. Malgré le regard brûlant qu'il sentait dans son dos, Duo ne lui posa aucune question…

Mais après tout c'était normal, Duo et lui étaient amoureux, Heero avait eu la réponse qu'il cherchait… Pourquoi parler plus que nécessaire… Mais quand même, il aurait bien voulut passer la nuit avec son Duo… Peut être une autre fois… C'était encore trop tôt pour s'imposer. C'est avec un sourire et l'esprit apaisé qu'Heero s'endormit. Et cette fois ci, il réussit à faire une nuit complète. Nullement troublé par de mauvais rêves… Nullement troublé par de mauvais rêves…

Le lendemain, Heero fut une nouvelle fois déçu. Alors qu'il descendait prendre son déjeuner, il n'eut le droit de la part de Duo que d'un 'jour Yui… 'Jour Yui ? Mais il se foutait de lui ma parole. Les petits amis n'étaient pas censés se comporter comme ca ! Il l'avait vu plusieurs films et dans tous, les couples se faisaient des câlins, s'embrassaient tendrement… allant même jusqu'à dire des mots d'amour ridicules… Et c'était à peine s'il avait eu le droit à un regard !

Il réfléchit… Duo avait fait l'amour avec lui alors… qu'est ce qui n'allait pas ? Peut être qu'il voulait être discret… Ca devait être ça. Mais quand même… Quelle déception ! Comme à son habitude, Heero ne laissa aucune trace de sentiment paraitre sur son visage. Toute la journée, Duo chercha à l'éviter… ou alors était-ce son imagination qui lui jouait des tours ? Cependant, en fin de soirée, Heero réussit à coincer l'américain alors qu'il sortait de la douche.

Ce dernier, simplement vêtu d'un jogging était tout simplement à croquer. Sans réfléchir, Heero le poussa contre le mur comme il l'avait fait la veille et lui murmura d'une voix devenu rauque par le désir :

-Tu es vraiment so sex comme ca !

Duo le regarda étonné comme si il sortait de la planète Mars… Heero qui parlait comme ca ? Ca avait de quoi surprendre ! Mais l'américain fut coupé dans ses pensées par un baiser enflammé de son amant. Reprenant ses esprits il repoussa avec douceur mais fermeté le japonais.

-Heero je n'ai pas le temps pour ça… Ecoute… T'as qu'à revenir ce soir ok ?

Le japonais, malgré son envie pressante de se faire un américain, hocha la tête avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, puis il laissa partir sa proie. De toute façon, Duo lui avait demandé de passer ce soir n'est ce pas ? Et ce n'était pas pour jouer aux cartes ! Heero retrouva sa bonne humeur et sa confiance en soi. Duo l'aimait alors tout aller bien.

Le soir, ils refirent l'amour encore plus passionnément cette fois. Mais une fois qu'ils eurent finit, Duo ne proposa toujours pas à Heero de rester. Seulement cette fois-ci le japonais ne s'en formalisa pas. L'américain lui avait demandé de venir par sa propre volonté. Heero ne s'était pas imposé donc c'est que son amant en avait envie. Cette nuit-là aussi le métis dormit d'un sommeil de plomb.

Durant la semaine qui suivit la routine s'installa entre eux, chaque soir, Heero rejoignait son amant et ils faisaient l'amour parfois tendrement d'autres fois plus sauvagement. Quand Duo montait se coucher, c'était le signe pour dire à Heero de venir le rejoindre, ce que faisait ce dernier dans les 10 minutes qui suivaient. Ensuite ils faisaient l'amour jusqu'à que la fatigue l'emporte, et Heero retournait dans sa chambre. Même si le jeune homme avait parfois envie de recommencé juste pour pouvoir resté avec son amant, faire l'amour une fois par jour était assez épuisant, si bien qu'il n'en trouvait jamais la force. Le japonais avait bien envie de plus que ça, mais l'américain ne semblait pas près à le lui donner. Pas que le métis n'ai jamais eu de geste tendre envers son ami, mais tout ces efforts c'était soldé par un échec cuisant.

Il se rappelait d'une fois où il avait essayé de rejoindre Duo sous la douche. Ce dernier l'avait sondé puis après quelques secondes à le détailler il avait fait signe à Heero de le rejoindre. Le japonais y avait presque cru… Sauf que Duo avait rajouté :

-Tu es vraiment insatiable… Faire ca ici… Quelle idée saugrenue. Je n'aurais jamais pensé ça de toi… Quoique, je n'en suis plus à une surprise près.

Puis il lui avait sauté dessus, réveillant son désir et l'empêchant de s'expliquer. C'est ainsi qu'ils avaient finit par faire l'amour sous la douche. Ce qui n'était pas désagréable, quoi qu'un peu laborieux, soit dit en passant. Il y en avait eu d'autre des tentatives comme ca. Par exemple à table, Heero avait voulu faire du pied à son amant mais ce dernier n'avait rien compris. Il lui avait demandé pourquoi il lui donnait des coups de pied sous la table…

Il y avait encore cette fois, où tard le soir il avait vu Duo regardé la télé. Voulant le rejoindre pour passé une soirée en amoureux, il alla s'asseoir prés du natté. Au moment où ils allaient s'embrasser, Quatre était arrivé la bouche en cœur et s'était incrusté. Dégouté, Heero était monté se coucher. Cette nuit-là, il rêva de comment torturer Quatre de la manière la plus atroce possible.

Bref le soldat parfait était confronté à l'échec le plus total. Et Duo qui ne se décidait toujours pas à parler. Pourtant il parlait avec tout le monde ! Pourquoi pas avec lui ? De plus, il ne savait pas s'il fallait y faire particulièrement attention, mais les autres avaient commencé à devenir plus distants encore avec lui. Il avait remarqué quelques regards meurtriers de la part de Wufei, des messes basses entre Duo et Quatre…

Certaines fois, il suffisait qu'il arrive dans une pièce pour que les conversations s'arrête puis reprenne d'un coup. Heero soupçonnant que le sujet principal des conversations avant qu'il n'arrive n'était autre que lui-même. Mais pourquoi parlait-on sur son dos… Et surtout de quoi parlaient-ils ? Certaines fois, Heero avait même pu voir une lueur de tristesse passer dans le regard de Duo, mais c'était toujours furtif…

De puis qu'il s'était rendu compte de ce manège, auquel bien sûr prenait part Duo, ces cauchemars avaient recommencé. Pourtant son amant n'avait pas changé de comportement avec lui, du moins au lit. Car après tout, ils n'avaient aucune relation en dehors de ça. Mais le rapport qu'il avait avec l'américain lui suffisait car si Duo s'était montré plutôt brutal les premières fois, aujourd'hui sa tendresse au lit rattrapait bien toutes ses journées gâchées…

Quand Heero descendit ce jour là, c'est un Duo tout excité qu'il trouva. Il sourit devant cette scène, l'américain courait un peu partout avec un chapeau de père noël sur la tête. Soudain le natté glissa contre le parquet fraichement lavé, et il ne dû sa survie qu'à la présence du japonais qui le rattrapa, se blessant légèrement par la même occasion mais ça, Duo ne le vit pas.

L'américain se tourna vers lui, le souffle court à cause de la frayeur qu'il avait eu. Il aurait juré avoir vu sa vie défiler ! Toujours assis par terre nos deux amants se regardèrent.

-Merci Heero.

Heero sourit, pour une fois Duo ne l'avait pas appelé par son nom de famille mais par son prénom. Peut être une nouvelle étape dans leur relation ? D'habitude il n'y avait que dans l'intimité, comprenez relation sexuelle, que Duo se permettait une telle familiarité. Grisé par cette marque d'intérêt, Heero se pencha et embrassa le bout du nez de son amant, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Fais attention la prochaine fois. Baka.

Duo rougit, hocha la tête puis retourna courir… auprès de Quatre… Le japonais quand à lui monta soigner sa blessure. Elle était plutôt superficielle mais pas très jolie a voir, une longue égratignure au coude qui lui faisait légèrement mal quand il pliait le bras. Mais soyons franc, la douleur était largement supportable, plus qu'une jambe cassée ou une balle…

Il finit le reste de la journée à observer son amant, bouillonnant de rage quand il s'approchait trop près de Quatre. Non il n'était pas jaloux ! Mais on n'était jamais trop prudent. Il sentit que Wufei l'observait et, agacé, il finit par se tourner vers lui de manière à dire : Qu'est ce que tu regardes ? L'autre retourna à sa lecture et le laissa tranquille. N'empêche que le métis trouvait ça très bizarre…

Les regards de Wufei se faisaient de plus en plus insistant ces derniers temps… Soudain son attention fut détournée par un Quatre et un Duo hilare qui se chamaillaient… l'un sur l'autre. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et la jalousie d'infiltra dans ses veines comme le poison. Comme il ne pouvait pas tuer le pauvre Quatre, Heero opta pour un jogging.

Le soir, il se glissa dans la chambre de son ami. Il fut accueillit comme à chaque fois avec une infinie tendresse. Seulement cette fois-ci, Heero était décidé à faire comprendre à Duo qu'il était à lui. Et que s'amuser comme il l'avait fait avec un autre homme ce n'était pas toléré. Le japonais refusa de se laisser dominer et ce fut lui qui prit Duo cette nuit. Il le marqua également au creux du cou, à défaut d'y inscrire son nom, il y laissa sa marque.

Duo d'ailleurs découvrit la blessure au coude du japonais et fit tout pour se faire pardonner. Ce qui ne déplut pas à Heero d'ailleurs. Leur nuit dura beaucoup plus que prévu, et ils firent l'amour jusque tard la nuit, le métis refusant de quitter Duo. Finalement, à bout de fatigue, il s'endormit dans les bras de l'américain et découvrit que ce n'était pas pour déplaire à ce dernier. Au petit matin, pour éviter de se faire prendre en flagrant délit, Heero partir sur la pointe des pieds non sans un dernier au revoir à Duo. Entendez par-là, lui faire l'amour une dernière fois. Ce dont l'américain ne se plaignit pas.

Aujourd'hui, étant proche de la date fatidique de Noël. Quatre et Duo décidèrent d'aller faire quelques courses. Heero n'ignorait pas ce qu'était Noël, mais il ne l'avait jamais fêté de sa vie contrairement aux autres mais une chose était sur, Quatre et Duo seul… Ca n'allait pas le faire ! Sans plus tarder, il décida de s'incruster. Il alla voir Duo dans la cuisine, qui d'ailleurs discuté avec Quatre… Calme Heero, tout va bien… essaya t'il de se persuadé.

- Quatre, Trowa m'a dit que vous partiez en ville ?

- Humm oui c'est exact.

- J'aurais besoin d'allé dans une boutique d'informatique. Si ca ne te dérange pas de faire un détour.

- … Heu non non… Tu peux venir bien sur.

- Merci. Je vous donnerai un coup de main pour vos courses.

Et Heero fit demi-tour pour se préparer. Il n'avait pas aimé la façon dont les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient regardés, se concertant du regard. Mais ca ne l'empêcherait pas de venir. Nos 3 compagnons partirent donc ensemble dans la ville la plus proche situé à 1h de là. Dans la voiture, Duo qui conduisait fut obligé de mettre la musique tellement le silence devenait gênant.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans le centre commercial New-Age d'au moins cinq étages. Ils décidèrent de passaient d'abord dans la petite boutique du japonais. Heero eut vite fait faire le tour, il ne voulait surtout pas que Quatre lui propose d'attendre ici, le temps que l'arabe et l'américain finissent leurs courses. Il prit quelques DVD vierges à graver et un ou deux matériels dont il n'avait strictement pas besoin pour donner le change. Il rejoignit ensuite Duo et Quatre qui l'attendaient patiemment.

Quatre s'arrêta d'abord dans une boutique d'épicerie, puis une chocolaterie, puis une boucherie… Heero crut qu'il allait devenir fou à l'attendre comme ca. Seul consolation, Duo attendait avec lui… Malheureusement ce dernier n'avait pas l'air de vouloir engager la conversation. Tandis que Quatre passait maintenant à la boutique Fruit et Légume, Duo sembla attiré par un des magasins. Une bijouterie nota le japonais.

Curieux de savoir ce qui pouvait retenir l'attention de l'américain, le jeune homme s'approcha au coté de son ami. Devant lui, sur un coussin en forme de cœur rouge, surement en satin, se tenait deux bagues en or entrelacé d'or blanc ressemblant à des alliances. Sur l'une d'elle des saphirs étaient incrusté formant un motif quelconque, sur l'autre le même motif était reproduis par des rubis.

Heero prit tendrement la main de Duo pour re-concentré son attention sur lui. Ce dernier le regarda enfin. Devant le regard interrogateur du japonais, Duo se sentit obligé de se justifier, sans jamais lâcher la main du métis.

- Ce sont des bagues Hermès.

- …

Devant le regard perplexe de son interlocuteur, Duo soupira. A toute évidence, le japonais ne savait pas ce qu'était les bagues Hermès.

Ce sont des collections de bagues, existant en série de 2 exemplaires. Ce sont des bagues uniques qui symbolisent l'amour entre deux personnes. On en trouve de toute sorte aujourd'hui, même en plastique ! … Normalement on les porte à l'annulaire de la main gauche.

Heero reporta son attention sur les bagues. Celle qu'il avait juste devant lui était d'une rare qualité, surement fait par un grand joaillier. Si Duo et lui portaient des bagues comme celles-ci, alors tout le monde sauraient qu'ils étaient ensemble ? Heero sourit à cette pensée, Duo serait alors officiellement sien.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire ?

Heero sursauta. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte de son sourire et surtout il ne s'attendait pas à une telle question.

- Rien… j'étais en train de penser que j'allais passé mon premier vrai noël… Quand j'étais petit, je voyais souvent les autres garçons fêter noël en famille… A cette époque mon vœux le plus cher c'était de pouvoir avoir une famille avec laquelle on se retrouverait. Mon père aurait décoré la maison avec un sapin, des guirlandes… pendant que ma mère aurait préparé un bon repas…

Duo regarda son compagnon avec étonnement. Quand il avait posé cette question, il s'était attendu à une vague réponse de la part de son ami. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé une réponse avec tant de sincérité. Touché, il prit Heero dans ses bras. Le japonais ne se débattit pas comme aurait pu le pensé le natté. Au lieu de ca, le métis resserra son étreinte et se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, il fit un baiser papillon sur le nez de son amant. Duo lui sourit puis ils partirent rejoindre Quatre.

Duo et Quatre partirent acheté quelques cadeaux pendant que, à contre cœur, Heero rangeait le reste des courses. Heureusement, les deux G-Boys ne tardèrent pas à revenir apaisant les craintes du japonais. Vraiment, il ne supportait pas de voir Quatre si proche du natté, d'abord car Quatre était célibataire et ensuite car personne n'était au courant pour Duo et lui. Et comme l'avait appris Heero au cours de sa vie, personne ne peut être aussi parfait et aussi gentil comme l'était Quatre…

Le soir venu, Heero rejoignit Duo dans sa chambre. Sans qu'un mot soit échangé, Heero se glissa dans les bras de l'américain embrassant son épaule tout en écartant les pans de sa chemise. Sa peau était chaude et douce, incitant le japonais à la gouter. Entrouvrant ses lèvres, le jeune homme laissa sa langue taquine parcourir l'épaule de l'américain avant de remonter jusqu'à la bouche de son propriétaire.

Cette nuit encore Heero prouva son amour à Duo plusieurs fois. A la fin, Duo s'endormit directement dans les bras de son amant. Le japonais sourit, c'était si rare de voir le Shinigami si fragile… Avec beaucoup de tendresse et d'amour, le métis caressa son visage, l'embrassant sur le front, les joues puis les lèvres… Il continua à le border ainsi pendant quelques minutes, profitant de la chaleur de son aimé avant que la fatigue se fasse sentir et qu'Heero décide de repartir de sa chambre.

Le lendemain, Heero se leva au petit matin pour faire un footing. Ce que les autres G-Boys ignoraient, c'est que le japonais avait décidé de rejoindre la ville en autostop pour aller chercher les fameuses bagues Hermès. Il ne savait pas si Duo serait d'accord pour qu'ils officialisent leur relation mais après tout c'était le natté qui lui avait confié son souhait d'avoir une bague Hermès…

Les bagues lui coutèrent la moitié de ses maigres économies, mais pour Heero, le bonheur de son amant n'avait pas de prix. La bague en rubis irait à merveille au natté pensa le métis alors qu'il rentrait chez lui. Il la regarda avec attention, la faisant tourner entre ses doigts avant de la remettre dans sa boite bleue imitation daim en forme de coeur. Il garda celle en saphir qu'il accrocha autour de son cou. Heero était impatient de voir son amant découvrir les bagues.

Pourtant le soir, il se passa un événement qu'Heero n'avait jamais imaginé. Alors qu'il était tous à table, dinant tranquillement dérangé seulement par les blagues d'un Duo très en forme, Wufei plaqua ses couverts sur la table et se leva furieux. Le japonais qui n'avait pas l'habitude des coups d'éclats de la part du chinois, le regarde étonné. Wufei avait les joues rouges, la mâchoire serré et fixé Duo avec colère.

- Tu va arrêter ?

- Arrêter quoi ?

- De faire le pitre comme ca ! De faire comme si tout aller bien alors que ca ne l'est pas ! Tu crois que je ne t'entends pas pleurer la nuit quand Heero s'en va après t'avoir baisé ! D'ailleurs j'espère Heero que tu prends bien ton pied !

- Wufei tait toi…

- Duo avait baissé la tête, honteux. Il n'avait pas envie que Wufei balance comme ca sa vie privée ! Devant Heero en plus… Après ca, Heero ne voudrait plus jamais de lui… Il était amoureux du japonais et même ci ce dernier n'avait que du sexe à proposé, c'était mieux que rien. C'est ce que Duo tentait désespérément de se convaincre…

- Non ca suffit. On sait tous ce qui se passe ici ! Tu ne vas pas bien et c'est à cause d'Heero. Pourquoi tu ne lui dit pas que tu n'as pas envie de baiser avec lui ?

- Ecoute, cette situation me convient. Ce n'est pas à toi de t'en mêler. J'aime baiser comme tu dis avec Heero et ca me regarde.

Heero se leva à son tour, les sourcils froncé. Il regarda Duo droit dans les yeux et ce dernier put y voir de la colère et de la tristesse. L'américain ne comprenait pas pourquoi le japonais aurait put éprouver de pareil sentiment, il en fut étonné et ébranlé.

- De la baise ? Duo c'est tout ce que ca représente pour toi ?

- … Et bien… Oui… Que veux-tu que ca soit d'autre Heero ?

Le japonais ne s'était jamais autant sentit trahi et blessé. Mais quel con j'ai été pensa t'il ! Et tout ca, ce n'était que de sa faute, il ne pouvait s'en prendre cas lui. Enervé au plus au point, le japonais prit son assiette qu'il balança dans l'évier avant de monter dans sa chambre. Les autres furent étonné par sa réaction… ils ne le comprenaient pas… mais après tout qui aurait pu ?

Duo ne tarda pas à se lever, se jetant à la poursuite de son amant. Arrivé devant la chambre, il se heurta à une porte désespérément close. Il tambourina tout en appelant Heero. Ce manège dura bien 10 minutes avant que le japonais, comprenant que Duo n'était pas près de le lâcher, se décida à ouvrir. Il s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisé et ce regard toujours noir braqué sur Duo.

- Heero je ne comprends pas… Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? J'ai dit un truc qui ne fallait pas ?

- Tu as dit qu'entre nous c'était que de la baise !

- Est-ce que tu as déjà fait quoi que se soit qui aurait put me faire pensé autre chose ?

- J'ai essayé plusieurs fois ! A chaque fois que je tentais de te parlé ou d'être tendre avec toi, tu te moquais de moi ! Je ne suis pas une machine sans sentiments Duo ! Mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'être un couple… Je pensais que tu me l'apprendrais… Je me suis bien trompé.

- Heero… Je… Tu ne restais jamais après qu'on est couché ensemble…

- Tu ne m'as jamais demandé de rester ! Je ne voulais pas m'imposé ! J'attendais simplement que tu m'invite…

- Si tu ne voulais pas t'imposé pourquoi avoir directement couché avec moi ! Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé avant ?

- Je n'y arrivais pas ! Tout ce que je sais de ses choses là, je les ai vus à la télévision ! Je n'avais pas d'autre moyen de te faire comprendre ! J'ai grandit avec une arme à la main, jamais je n'ai eut d'amis alors imagine toi ! A la télé ça marchait très bien…

Duo était touché, il n'avait jamais essayé de se mettre à la place du japonais… Il avait oublié que celui-ci était difficilement sociable… Le fait même qu'il est voulut coucher avec lui aurait dut lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Il tenta une approche mais fut durement repoussé par Heero…

- Heero je suis désolé…

- Désolé de quoi ! je ne veux plus te voir ! J'ai honte de ma conduite… de voir à quel point je me suis rabaissé pour toi ! Tient ! Joyeux noël Duo !

Heero lança avec force le boitier contenant la bague puis avec amertume, il prit son collier, tira d'un coup sec pour le briser et le lança à terre avec le boitier. Un des saphirs se décolla et roula à terre se brisant en même temps que le cœur du japonais… C'était finit… Sentant les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, Heero se renferma dans sa chambre. Cette fois, Duo n'insista pas, il savait que ce n'était pas la peine…Il rejoignit ses 3 trois camarades qui avaient tout entendu de la scène.

Quatre lui lança un regard désolé et lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir à table. Duo se laissa tomber sur un siège puis se prit la tête entre les bras. Il fallait qu'il se fasse pardonné… Il ne voulait pas perdre Heero… Mais il n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire. Il prit les bagues et les regarda avec attention. L'une d'elle était cassée, il faudrait la faire réparé. Le nattée irait à la première heure demain. Noël était dans 2 jours, et Duo espérait pouvoir rendre la bague qui revenait à Heero, en espérant que ce dernier ne la lui jette pas au visage.

De son coté, le japonais déprimait, allongé sur son lit. Il avait envie de pleurer, mais ce l'interdisait formellement. Pourquoi avait il fallut qu'il tombe amoureux de Duo ? Il enfouit la tête dans son oreiller tout en se maudissant. Lui qui avait réellement cru que le natté avait des sentiments pour lui, il s'était bien trompé… Et même si Duo était venu s'excusé, il ne lui avait jamais dit je t'aime ou bien encore sortons ensemble…

Heero passa donc les deux jours enfermé dans sa chambre, ne sortant que tard la nuit quand il était sur que tout le monde dormait, pour aller aux toilettes et grignoter quelques morceaux de pains. Il n'avait pas faim, mais Heero savait qu'il valait mieux nourrir son corps. La nuit de Noël, il décida de ne pas descendre en compagnie des autres… Il n'avait pas la force de revoir l'homme dont il était amoureux. Quatre vint frapper à sa porte, mais il ne daigna même pas répondre.

Alors qu'il allait s'endormir, un bruit le fit sortir de sa torpeur. Il se redressa sur son lit et attendit. De nouveau le bruit se fit entendre. Cette fois Heero sortir complètement de son lit essayant de localisé la source de ce tapage. Encore une fois le bruit retentit et cette fois ci, Heero s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'un caillou qui cognait contre la vitre de sa fenêtre.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et vit Duo emmitouflé dans sa veste, un cache oreille, une écharpe et des gants noirs, qui l'attendaient avec impatience. Il souriait fier de lui. Heero regarda autour de son ancien amant et vit avec stupeur le jardin décoré pour noël. Duo avait accroché de multiples guirlandes colorées aux arbres, certaines lumineuses diffusaient des lumières colorés. Au centre du jardin se trouvait un magnifique sapin décoré de bleu et d'argent.

Heero retourna dans sa chambre et s'appuya contre le mur juste à coté de la fenêtre. Il ne voulait pas que Duo voit son sourire. Son premier vrai sourire, celui qui venait du fond du cœur, sincère et heureux. L'américain qui pensait qu'Heero lui faisait encore la tête décida d'employé les grands moyens. D'un geste décidé, il retira ses gants et commença l'ascension du mur qui l'amènerait jusqu'à la chambre tant convoité.

L'expédition était dangereuse mais Duo était déterminé à aller chercher cette tête de mule ! Il s'aida du lierre légèrement gelé par la neige. Il finit tout de même par atteindre son but, non sans mal, et avec douceur il appela son amant. Heero sourit un peu plus… Duo était vraiment imprévisible ! Il consentit à sortir de sa cachette et réprima un rire en voyant le natté se retenir difficilement au rebord de la fenêtre pour ne pas tomber.

Tendrement il s'approcha et avec amour, il releva le menton de l'homme qu'il aimait pour mieux l'embrasser. La bouche de l'américain était froide, surement à cause de la neige, et Heero entreprit avec soin de la réchauffer. Alors que les baisers se faisaient de plus en plus passionnés, Duo essaya de se hisser dans la chambre. Seulement son pied glissa et la seconde d'après, il se retrouvait allongé dans la neige, bras écartées comme une croix.

Heero leva un sourcil surpris, puis voyant que Duo ne bougeait toujours pas, il se décida à sauter pour le rejoindre. Il avait connut pire, et avec la neige le japonais n'eut même pas une égratignure. Quand il s'approcha du natté, il s'aperçut que celui-ci souriait. Il s'était fait avoir… Toujours avec douceur, il se pencha et frôla les lèvres de l'américain. Ce dernier sourit un peu plus mais garda les yeux fermés.

Voyant ce que Duo cherchait, le japonais leva les yeux avant de lui caressé la joue et de lui murmuré tendrement à l'oreille :

- Je t'aime.

Il n'avait plus peur de se faire rejeter et aujourd'hui il pouvait enfin dire ce qu'il ressentait pour le natté. Duo rigola et attira le japonais pour un nouveau baiser passionné avant de se redressé sur un coude, regardant toujours Heero, et de lui dire d'une voix pleine d'amour.

- Regarde au pied du sapin.

Heero obéit et se leva, non sans envoyé un regard interrogateur à son amant. Il se dirigea vers le sapin et vit un paquet bleu/argent avec son nom marquer dessus. Il se mit à genoux et avec une lenteur qui exaspéra Duo maintenant debout derrière lui, il entreprit de défaire le papier qui protéger le précieux cadeau.

A l'intérieur se trouvait une petite boite bleue en forme de cœur. Le cœur d'Heero, lui, rata un battement. Le japonais ouvrit la boite et dedans, 2 bagues en or et or blanc brillaient de milles feux. La pression retombant d'un coup, Heero rigola discrètement avant de glissé la bague en saphir, réparé nota le métis, à son doigt. Puis toujours avec un sourire, il vint s'agenouillé devant l'américain pour lui passé la bague en saphir à l'annulaire.

Duo lui sauta au cou, les faisant tombé tout les deux dans la neige, avant de l'embrassé langoureusement. A l'intérieur, les trois G-boys sourirent ne manquant pas une scène du spectacle qui s'offrait à eux, bien à l'abri derrière la baie vitrée.

Owari

Review ? C'est noyel après tout lol


End file.
